


Popcorn And Giddiness

by stealthy_pidgeon



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kissing, M/M, This fic consists of moments and that's it, nothing else, oisuga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:46:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29967969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stealthy_pidgeon/pseuds/stealthy_pidgeon
Summary: Oikawa and Sugawara have a complicated relationship, consisting only of stolen moments together.
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Popcorn And Giddiness

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, so this is my first official Haikyuu!! fanfic and it literally just consists of a couple of OiSuga moments.
> 
> Hope you like it :)

Their first kiss tasted of popcorn and giddiness.

It was one of their first ventures without any of their friends, really more by coincidence than anything else, when they went to see Frozen together and sat in the front row because it was the only free seats available.

Seated left and right of them were people who shushed them constantly, but they just kept on commenting and giggling.

The kiss was part of that; more an extension of their excitement, a spur of the moment. It was a surprise to both of them how well their lips fit together and they didn’t care about sitting front row in a cinema at all.

Their second kiss tasted of alcohol and jelly donuts.

It was a breathless kiss and dizzily, Oikawa could only think of how damn good Suga looked in a suit. A month of not talking was forgotten in a gasped breath.

There would be a few more tense months to come, Suga avoiding Oikawa at all costs, their next kiss not until almost half a year later.

Their third kiss tasted like ice cream and summer, just around the time they started spending time with each other again.

It was a stolen kiss, just a moment when their friends weren’t looking and Oikawa just leaned in and kissed the chocolate cream off Suga’s lips.

It was about that time that the rumors started, but they dismissed them with a scoff and a smile.

It was the first time things were good again between them, and it just was, they never talked about it. Maybe they should have.

Their fourth kiss tasted of the stars and a summer’s night, of the shared wonder at the universe.

It was a long and slow kiss, one they would cherish and remember fondly for months to come. It was a moment in time in which it was just summer, and them.

There was nothing stolen about that kiss, but everything given.

Their fifth kiss tasted like birthday cake and smoke from candles and cigarettes.

The kiss wasn’t peaceful at all, like the others had been. It was their most desperate kiss yet, and still they fit together, just around the corner of where the others where celebrating.

Their sixth kiss tasted of frustration and resignation.

It happened during November, amidst fog and darkness concealing them from the world. It was a kiss that said goodbye.

Oikawa hated himself for staying to watch Suga walk away.

The seventh time they didn’t kiss but the world tasted like clear air and fresh snow.

It was a silent reconciliation.

Their actual seventh kiss happened in a darkened apartment.

It tasted of pizza and red wine and a promise.

Their next kiss wouldn’t be the last.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!
> 
> I might turn this into a proper work with a real story behind the scenes I wrote (yes it exists), if I have the time, but don't take my word for it :')


End file.
